wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Thursday Night Annihilation Ep8
Backstage Sexay leads Skullbreaker blindfolded through the building. Sexay, "Come on, we're almost there." She unlocks a door and winks at the camera. She leads Breaker in there and goes in there with him. She smiles deviously as she closes and locks the door. Promo Jack Maybeck is watching that with a disgusted look on her face. She shakes her head, and grabs a mic. Jack, "Skullbreaker fell for that bitch. Well, this'll show him. Any wrestlers in the locker room who want some of this, come out." She takes off her robe to reveal she is wearing NO KIND of clothing. No bra, no panties, NOTHING. Skullfacer, "I'll take some of that." He grabs her and drags her off. Breaker's music hits and he comes out. Breaker, "Let her go." Sexay, "You don't care about her anymore, you love me." Breaker, "I know. But, I'm stuck with her until Slammerfest is over, then I'll do anything you want." Sexay smiles. Breaker, "Facer, even though I hate her right now, there's still Slammerfest to think about. Then, you can have her all you want. I don't care. Just let her go." Facer, "Fine. You make it no fun." Jack comes running out and hugs Breaker. Breaker, "Jack, I know I did that but, you were still mean to Sexay, and, Sexay's the only one I love. You blew it, Jack." Jack looks sad and walks backstage. Match 1 Skullbreaker is still in the ring as his opponent Skullfacer comes out. The bell rings, and Breaker hits a DDT early on. Breaker looks mad, and he hits a Suplex on Facer. Breaker locks in an early Necksnapper. Facer taps for Breaker's win. Breaker celebrates with Sexay. Match 2 See video.300px|right Promo The Rock comes out. Rock, "Now, Ranger, if you're smart you'll listen to me. Because WWE listened, an brought back ECW. Now, HWE has ECW, but that doesn't mean we can't compete and the Rock says, we can compete by turning Annihilation into a hardcore show!" Ranger, "Rock, I like the way you think, which is why, tonight, for the first time, it will be HARDCORE ON ANNIHILATION!" Match 3 Fred Fraetor, the GM, comes out looking sloppy. Fred, "Now, this match will be a-" Ranger, "A Fire Fred match, with Extreme Rules. Whoever wins is the new GM, because Fred barely ever shows up for his OWN SHOW! Terry Funk comes out, followed by Sabu. The bell rings, and Terry goes straight after Sabu. Sabu dodges and KOs Terry. Sabu grabs a chair from under the ring, and slides back into the ring. Funk gets up and brutally attacks Sabu, and grabs Sabu's chair and starts hitting him with it. Funk grabs a table, and sets it up in the ring. Funk pulls Sabu onto the table, and hits a Texas Piledriver through the table. 1 2 3! Sabu is out cold while Funk celebrates he is the new Annihilation GM! Match 4 Sexay comes out, followed by Jack Maybeck. Terry, "My first act as GM, will be to make this an Extreme Strip match, where you ladies will be fighting in 4 to 8 different spots. You start out in this here ring, and when a piece of clothing comes off, you move to this Gravy Pool. When another piece comes off, you go into this Kiddie Pool filled with Grease. After that, you go Backstage. After that, the Doctor's Office. Then, the Parking Lot. And finally, my office. Oh, and WEAPONS ARE ALLOWED." The bell rings and Sexay goes right after Jack, and starts punching and kicking her. Jack makes her think she's hurt, so she can pull off Sexay's skirt. They fight to the Gravy Pool, and they slip and fall. Sexay trips Jack, and grabs a camera, smashing it into Jack's face. Sexay reaches down but slips on some Gravy and Jack pulls off Sexay's shirt. They move to the kiddie pool, and Sexay starts to get some edge when Jack can't even get up. Sexay easily pulls off Jack's shirt, and they move Backstage. Sexay splashes some water into Jack's face, and smashes a pie into Jack's face.Jack is smearing off the pie when Sexay take's skirt. While going to the Doctor's Office, Jack makes an underhanded move and pulls off Sexay's bra. They skip the Doctor's, and head to the Parking Lot. Sexay turns around and grabs a trash can, covering Jack's head with it, and pulls off Jack's bra. The fight's heating up as they head to the GM Office. Sexay pushes Jack in as she yells, "How does it feel to be rejected for a second time, b****!?" Sexay grabs a statue and pounds it over Jack's head, and Sexay looks like she's going for more than a win. Sexay smashes Jack's head through the TV, and a set of weights balances over Jack's neck so Jack can't get up. Sexay easily pulls off Jack's panties for the win. Winner: Sexay Girrl Promo Rock is back out. Rock, "Now, you listened to me and made a better show. Now, you better let the Rock do what the Rock wants to do. Next week, there will be Strip Poker. There will be Casino games, there will be Billiards, there will be Golf! Because we are going to Las Vegas, baby! Now, If You Smellll, what the Rock, Is Cooking!" Match 5 Johnny Pitroe comes out with his parter Johnny Nitro. They are followed by The World's Best Men. Johnny Pitroe, "Well, WBM, we are the Nitros! That's right, I'm Johnny Nitro's cousin! Be sure to keep an eye out, because we can pack a punch!" Johnny Pitroe attacks Jake, until Henry attacks Pitroe. Henry's about to hit the World's Strongest Slam, when Nitro hits him with a Ladder. Nitro climbs another ladder, and puts another ladder up next to it. He does a Moonlight Drive off of the two ladders onto Mark Henry. Pitroe hits a PitSHOW on Jake as Nitro pins Henry. 1 2 3! The Nitros celebrate in the ring as the WBM regroup outside of the ring. Jake yells at Henry while Henry is looking angrily at the Nitros. Main Event The Rock comes out for his match, followed by Kurt Angle. Kurt, "Rock, you were NEVER as good as the Gold Medalist Kurt Angle, which is why Ranger should have never put us in that match at Revenge Is Near." Rock, "Oh, is that right? Seems like those gold medals weren't for wrestling, they were for the exact opposite, whining. I guess you can get those mixed up though, with your fat body." Kurt, "Oh, making jokes? Well, Rock, I'm no jabrone when it comes to jokes(laughs)." Rock, "Oh, that's too bad, Kurt Angle, but YOU SUCK! Come on, everyone, you know the tune. You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck." Kurt, "Oh ha ha." Rock, "Oh no! I have offended your face! (Mockingly)Please don't hurt me, oh mighty, oh wise Kurt Angle!" Kurt, "Ring that BELL!" The bell rings and Kurt tries to attack Rock. Rock ducks a clothesline and makes a crying face at Angle. Angle tries to hit another clothesline, but Rock ducks again. Rock comes right back with his Running Thrust Lariat, and hits a Spinebuster. The Rock taunts Angle again with a pouting face on and hits Angle with the Rock Bottom when he got close enough. Rock hits the People's Elbow, and locks in the Sharpshooter. Angle taps for Rock's win. Rock, "See! Not only did I defeat the 'Bronze' Medalist, but I also made the Submission amateur tap out!" Rock sits on Angle until the show goes off the air.